


That Night

by Spectrum296



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:54:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22772101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectrum296/pseuds/Spectrum296
Summary: Justin is a recluseJosh is his big brotherAt their Parent's party, Ken was hired to entertain the guests by singing a few songs.Justin who was trying his hardest to be a wallflower heard Ken sing and he fell in love with him as soon as he saw Ken strumming on his guitar and singing. Josh has been pining for the guy he met at a bar.This is the night that determined their happinness.
Relationships: Joken, Josh Cullen Santos/Ken Suson, Justin de Dios/Ken Suson, Kentin - Relationship
Kudos: 15





	That Night

**Author's Note:**

> Spontaneously written while listening to some songs so sorry if there are any glaring mistakes (spelling, grammar, etc...)

It was their parent's wedding anniversary. His Dad decided to hold the party at their house. It was a decision made with Justin in mind. His parent's were convinced that Justin would be more open with the idea of interacting with people if the party was held in a place where he felt comfortable.

Josh as the most social one in the family was tasked to take care of the guests. He needed to take a breather so he went out to get some fresh air. There he saw Ken leaning on the bannister. Holding his guitar case on one hand and looking up at the nightsky, his figure is illuminated by a soft light just above his head.  
The view took away Josh's breath. Ken still looked as handsome as he remembered. Ken noticed that someone was looking at him. They locked eyes for a second and then Josh smiled at him. Josh waved his hand  
  
"Hi! Do you remember me?"  
  
Ken looked at him  
  
"Yes, I think, pero sorry, nakalimutan ko na yung pangalan mo."  
  
Josh extended his right hand  
  
"Perfect opportunity to get to know each other again. Hi! ako nga pala si Josh."  
  
Ken shook his hand  
  
"Ken"  
  
Josh chuckled  
  
"Alam ko."  
  
Ken's eyes widened a bit upon remembering that night when he met Josh.  
  
"Ikaw yung sa bar, di kita nakilala kaagad, wala ka kasing hawak na beer."  
  
Josh playfully pushed Ken.  
  
"Gago! bakit ka nga pala naandito?"  
  
Josh found out that Ken was hired to entertain the guests. Their conversation was a bit awkward at first but eventually their idle chatter turned into friendly banter. Josh felt like they were really making a connection and wanted to talk longer but Ken realized that he needed to go inside and do his job. They bid their farewells and Josh resumed his mingling.

Justin was trying to hide in a corner, compared to his big brother Josh he preferred to be alone. He tried to look for his Kuya when he heard a deep voice singing. He abandoned his quest to look for Josh and instead his feet slowly guided him to the room where the sound came from. A small group gathered around the guy who was singing. Justin's heart started to skip faster and he blushed when he realized that he was staring. He tried to look away but he found that the more he looked away the more he wanted to see the guy. He could not count how many songs the guy played. He just stood there as if the crowd was not there and they were the only ones in the room. 

Josh entered the room looking for his brother. Surprised that Justin was standing at the back of the crowd of people. He stepped closer, a big grin on his face, he wanted to tease Justin. He loves his brother dearly but Justin has a habit of avoiding people. So, seeing him near a crowd gave him fodder to tease his reclusive brother. He stood near but Justin did not notice him. He glanced at Justin who looked a little flushed and followed his gaze. That was when he noticed someone singing. Ken, Josh smiled at seeing Ken playing his guitar and singing. Then it dawned on him, he looked back to Justin. His smile wilted and a small sound escaped Josh's lips.

"Oh..." 

He walked up to Justin. As he feared Justin was too focused on Ken to notice him. He tapped Justin on the shoulder. Justin was startled upon seeing his Kuya so near him. He ducked his head and said that he was looking for him earlier. Josh smiled and jerked his head towards the direction of Ken. 

"Ano ba ang tinitingnan mo at di mo ako napansin?" 

Justin peeked at Ken and shook his head. 

"W... Wala..." 

Justin stammered. He saw Josh look at the guy. 

The crowd clapped as the guy finished his song. They stood still as the gathered crowd thinned. Ken was packing his guitar. Josh smiled at Justin and he headed towards Ken.

Justin watched as his big brother chatted with the guy. His shoulders dropped. Josh was charismatic, he could charm a tree to shed it's leaves, surely that guy would be so enamoured by Josh that he would never pay attention to a recluse like him. Seeing the guy laugh at what Josh said, Justin started walking backwards, his eyes not leaving the sight in front of him. He turned quickly wanting to return to his secluded corner away from the crowd and the scene of seeing Josh and the guy talking.

"Justin!" 

He heard Josh's voice. Reluctantly he turned around. He saw Josh walking towards him. He was holding the guy's hand. He stamped down the blooming jealousy he felt. This was his Kuya and a stranger, there should not be a reason to feel this way.  
Upon reaching him, Josh happily introduced Ken to Justin

"Justin, si Ken. Ken si Justin" 

Josh stopped a giggle as he saw Justin looking so dumbfounded.

"Ken, alam mo ba sobrang nagustuhan ni Justin yung kinakanta mo kanina."

"Talaga ba? Justin thank you naman at nagustuhan mo yun." 

This shook Justin from his stupor. 

"Ah, Oo, uhhmmm... original song mo ba yun? Ngayon ko lang narinig yun"

Ken replied 

"Yes, mahilig kasi ako mag compose ng kanta." 

Justin perked a bit and hastily said 

"Maganda... I mean... ang galing mo naman. Fan mo na ako" 

Ken chuckled at what Justin said 

"Ang bilis naman may fan na kaagad ako." 

Justin laughed softly.

This is where Josh felt like he was not needed. He smiled and then excused himself and said that he needed to talk to a guest. He walked away quickly but he slowed down when he was a few feet away. He started to frown as he felt sad at what he did but a look back at the two made him smile again. Justin looked so happy talking to Ken. Anything that made his little brother happy was the right thing to do... right? 

As the months went by Josh noticed his brother's mood got better. He would constantly indulge Justin in his ramblings about Ken. The challenge of defeating the green eyed monster was starting to get harder. He was just glad that Justin is happy but he would not stop talking about Ken.

"Kuya! ang galing talaga nya, he even sent me a sample of the new song he was composing. Dedicated daw sa akin yung kanta niya" 

Josh teased Justin 

"Alam mo kakakwento mo tungkol sa kanya baka maisip ko na agawin si Ken sa iyo."

"KUYA naman!" 

Justin softly shook Josh's sleeve.  
Josh laughed heartily 

"Sige hindi ko na sya aagawin. Padala mo nalang sa akin yung sample para ma-forward ko dun sa friend ko. Malay mo sumikat yang Ken mo."

As soon as Josh was alone in his own room, he sat on his bed. He recalled Justin's stories about Ken. He also thought of that night. The feeling of regret made his tears start to fall as he listened to a voice singing so beautifully knowing that it was not meant for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this short fic
> 
> I have other wips for SB19 that I hope I can post as soon as I finish them
> 
> My twitter @Sb19Spectrum is open if you wanna fawn over SB19 and their ships


End file.
